1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly to a display device that has an inner type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a touch panel accepts user input by means of a touch by a finger or an object to select contents displayed on a screen of a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel. The touch panel is often provided at the uppermost side of a display device. A display device with a touch panel is becoming popular because it does not need input components such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.
An inner type touch panel, where a pressure sensing sensor to detect an external contact is not separately provided as a panel but mounted in a display panel, has been developed. In the inner type touch panel, an electrode and a spacer for sensing are formed where a pixel is formed.
The inner type touch panel has its problems. For example, if two sensing electrodes to sense X and Y positions are formed in one pixel, the aperture ratio of the pixel decreases. Further, if the spacer is provided over a thin film transistor, the display panel is shifted because of a stepped part formed below the spacer by the thin film transistor. That is, as an upper substrate is shifted against a lower substrate where the sensing electrodes are formed, it becomes unstable to sense the external stimulus when an external stimulus is applied to the stepped part.